Goodbye Kisses
by GitahMuttan
Summary: "Haruka seems to enjoy sleeping so I left her behind. I've given her goodbye (a lot of) kisses so no worries." - Sonoda Yuu -Short Fluff-


**A/N: **Hmm... It has already been a while since I've written something so I guess it wouldn't hurt to post a shorty. To be honest, this was supposed to be a long oneshot aimed for valentine's but writer's block is killing me. ._. So I've decided to cut everything out (I've already written 2000+ words, but I can't continue it) and leave the first scene behind. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this short story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Sakura*Trick. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye Kisses<strong>

* * *

><p>"It has already been a while, huh?" Yuu whispered to particulary no one in their silent classroom. It was already mid February and time has swiftly passed Yuu and Haruka since their long awaited high school debut.<p>

"zzz...zzz..." Haruka snores quietly. Yuu is watching her special friend sleep for a while now. She is standing close to Haruka, observing her every move and noise. Yuu would let out a giggle every now and then with Haruka's cutesy actions.

"Hey Haruka..."

"zzz..."

"Thank you... for everything..."

"zzz..."

Yuu heaved out a relieved sigh. She then inches herself closer to her friend's sleeping stature.

"zzz..."

"I love you..." Yuu whispered to Haruka's right ear in the most passionate way she could muster, her whole face tinting with a shade of pink.

"... I wub you... too..." The asleep Haruka responded groggily. This made Yuu's heart skip a beat, expecting that Haruka was only toying with her, pretending to be asleep just like last time.

Yuu's prediction was proven wrong when Haruka adjusted her face a bit to the right after replying to Yuu's bold statement, exposing her sleeping face to her precious friend in a better extent. Haruka's actions made the already flustered Yuu set her face to ablaze.

Yuu shakily inches a lot closer toward's Haruka's face, to the point where she could feel her gentle breathing. Her lips were millimeters away from Haruka's.

"..."

"zzz..."

"You'd better be asleep!"

"zzz..."

*mmchuu*

It was a simple peck in the lips. Yuu immediately distanced herself away from Haruka after the exhilirating experience. She can still hear her heart pounding loudly inside her chest.

"Hahhh... I never knew this to be _'this' _exciting..." Yuu supported her raging chest with her left hand. She continues to breathe in an unusual way, trying to control her body.

"I'll leave you behind if you don't wake up!" Yuu, recovering from huge embarrassment. She then pouted her lips because of irritation.

"zzz..."

"Mou!"

"zzz..."

"I'll really leave you behind!" Yuu crosses her arms on the top of her chest, repeating herself.

"zzz..."

Yuu gazed upon Haruka's face once again, making her tinted face brighten even more. She slowly moved towards Haruka once more and then Yuu traced Haruka's cheeks with her fingers.

"I guess it won't hurt if I do it again..." The tracing Yuu was doing slowly turned into a light grip as she immediately closes the gap between the two of them. Their lips making contact as soon as their faces met.

"Nnn..." She decided to make it longer.

Yuu moaned quietly as she continued to kiss the sleeping Haruka, getting no response from the other side.

"Haruka... mmm... Haruka..." Yuu continued calling her name while giving her several kisses. Yuu can't hear Haruka's snoring anymore, the only thing that she can hear was the sound their lips make as they make contact.

"chu... mmm... Nnnng..." The noises Yuu can hear can't be comprehended anymore. She indulged herself in total pleasure as she continue to violate Haruka's lips with hers.

Noticing what she had been doing, she decided to pull away. A trail of saliva was connecting their lips. Yuu stared at Haruka's _still _sleeping face with a genuine smile.

"You still haven't woken up after all that?" Yuu whispered, giving Haruka's head a little pat.

"zzz..." Yuu can hear Haruka's snores once again. The snores began to sound peaceful and elated in Yuu's ears.

"I'll really leave you behind!" Yuu distanced herself from Haruka once again, giving her last straw as a warning. She was still smiling all throughout the process.

"zzz..."

"Alright then!"

Giving up, Yuu grabbed her bag from her desk and approached the door, about to leave. She took one final glance towards Haruka who was still in a deep asleep with an affectionate look.

"Hmm..." Yuu's face reddened once again.

*patter* *patter*

She picked up a chalk after tottering to the front of the blackboard.

*scribble* *scribble*

"Heheh..." Yuu giggled quietly, admiring her rushed creation. She quickly dashed out of the room afterwards, leaving Haruka behind. She would definitely explode due to embarrassment if Haruka caught her in the act.

* * *

><p><em>"Haruka... I love you..."<em>

_*mmchuu*_

"Waaaah... Yuu-chan..." Haruka slowly opens her eyes, noticing that her sweet dream was disturbed in the worst possible timing.

"A dream?"

"I didn't even had the chance to enjoy the kiss..." Haruka pouted, raising her head from her desk.

"Ahck I'm drooling!" Haruka exclaimed from surprise, wiping away all of her saliva that's forming a small pond on the top of her desk with her handkerchief.

"Yuu-chan! Let's go ho-" Haruka, after cleaning her drool, realized that her cute friend was nowhere to be found.

"Eh? Eh? Ehhhhh!?" Haruka shouted from extreme disbelief.

"Yuu-chan... left me behind..." She is in the verge of tears, preparing herself to go home as well.

As soon as Haruka stood up from her seat, she immediately noticed the writings on the blackboard.

"Haruka seems to enjoy sleeping so I left her behind." It was written in the middle of the board, with a poorly drawn Yuu in chibi form, obviously drawn by the offender herself.

"How cute Yuu-chan!"

What shocked Haruka the most was the next line of the message;

"P.S. I've given you your goodbye (alot of) kisses so no worries."

"How sweet!" Haruka cupped her blushing cheeks with her hands and then shakes her body uncontrollably from sheer happiness. But then afterwards, her hands rises towards her temple noticing what she had lost.

"How good would it be if I'm awake!" Haruka shouted with full power, crying with desperation.

"But oh well, at least I've been kissed a lot by Yuu-chan... Hehehe..." Haruka giggled, almost like an old man, brushing the negative aspects of today's events.

"Oh, if you don't erase this, I'll be mad! *3* " was written on the last line of Yuu's message.

"Okay, okay!" Haruka hummed happilly as she erased the contents of the blackboard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Any comments are welcome. Sorry for this being short and all.


End file.
